Les 4 étapes de Dean Winchester
by LaBanane91
Summary: Dean Winchester traverse plusieurs étapes avant d'assumer ses sentiments pour l'ange.
1. Le déni

**Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Eric Kripke et à The CW Channel**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour je sache ce que vous en pensée.**

 **Toute la fanfiction est postée d'un seul coup.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Les 4 étapes de Dean Winchester.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Déni**

« _Le plus grand crime contre l'humanité est le déni d'amour : un "amouricide" à l'échelle planétaire._ _»_

 _Pellegrino Soricelli_

Connaissez-vous les 5 étapes du deuil ? On a le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression puis vient l'acceptation.  
Je vais vous raconter comment Dean Winchester est passé par 4 de ces étapes avant d'accepter que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et vouloir était totalement normal pour un être humain.

X

Dean ne savait pas trop quand tout ça avait commencé, les regards sur l'ange plus long qu'à l'accoutumer, l'envie presque irrésistible de le toucher de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il n'avait pas l'air bien, et ses rêves qui n'étaient maintenant peuplés que d'une seule et unique personne son ange, Castiel.

Dean avait tout d'abord fait comme si de rien n'était après tout rêvé de son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes était normal il passait presque toutes ses journées avec lui au bunker ou à la chasse. Il pensait que s'il ignorait le problème ce même problème s'en irait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, mais Castiel et ses yeux bleus céruléen, sa cravate toujours à l'envers, ses cheveux en bataille et ce fameux trench-coat qu'il portait à longueur de temps eurent raison des pensées et des rêves de Dean qui à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait revoyait ce merveilleux visage d'ange lui sourire encore et encore, il l'écoutait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il était fort, courageux et magnifique.

Dean le roi du déni se réveillait chaque matin un peu plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Il avait l'impression de se transformer en midinette dans chacun de ses rêves. Tout ça n'était que des songes de nuits, pas vrai . Lui Dean Winchester n'aimait pas Castiel, un ange dans le corps d'un homme, non lui est un homme à femmes, pour lui ses rêves n'étaient que stupidité.

Un soir après une chasse éreintante contre un nid de vampires plutôt coriace, Cass' ramena une tarte aux pommes à Sam et Dean. Sam étant trop fatigué et rêvant de prendre une douche s'en allait dans sa chambre tandis que Dean lui ne refuserait pour rien au monde une part de cette tarte qui avait l'air délicieuse. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur une des tables du bunker prêt à manger cette tarte, Castiel n'ayant pas besoin de manger attendit que Dean prenne une part et le regarda manger, sentant le regard brulant de l'ange sur lui et se sentant tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, Dean lui proposa de manger une part pour qu'il y goute au moins une fois dans sa vie, l'ange avide de nouvelles connaissances se saisit d'une part et l'emmena à sa bouche, lorsque le gout de la pâte croustillante et des pommes lui arriva aux papilles il se mit à gémir son contentement. À ce moment-là Dean installer en face de lui se dit qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur en lui proposant cela car il savait maintenant que ce bruit resonnerait dans ses oreilles jusqu'à sa mort.

Il eut raison car quand la nuit vint l'emporté, Dean Winchester rêva de son ange aux yeux bleus, mais cette fois-ci d'une manière moins innocente, mais pas moins excitante et exaltante. Dans son rêve il ne "baisait" pas Castiel mais l'embrassait, le touchait, lui tirant de doux son comme celui que son ange avait produit le soir même en mangeant ce Délicieux met, il lui faisait l'amour tendrement, avec amour et sincérité. Ses yeux couleur océan l'enivraient au point de perdre la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ses doux yeux bleus.

Dean se réveilla ce matin-là horrifié, et honteux, avec une érection car il avait rêvé de Castiel, son meilleur ami et de ses doux gémissements qu'il pouvait encore entendre, mais au-delà de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie pour Castiel, il se souvenait clairement de la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve dans son rêve. Et cela l'effraya plus qu'il ne put l'imaginer.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et en voulait à l'ange d'avoir produit la veille ces sons qui l'avait rendu fou de désir pendant la nuit. Car à cause de cet emplumée et de son innocence, il commençait à ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis bien longtemps.

Voilà comment Dean Winchester passa de la 1ère étape du déni à la 2ème, la colère.


	2. La colère

**Les 4 étapes de Dean Winchester.**

 **Chapitre 2 : La Colère**

 _«Considérez les occasions où votre chagrin et votre colère vous ont causé plus de souffrances que les faits eux-mêmes.»_

 _Marc-Aurèle_

Ce matin, il savait que s'il croisait l'ange il ressentirait tout d'abord de la gêne, peut être même du dégout. Puis ensuite viendrait la colère envers lui-même ou envers l'ange ça Dieu seul le savait, en bref l'ange ferait mieux de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin aujourd'hui. 

Un café c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, il se rendit donc dans la cuisine du bunker espérant que Sam soit déjà levé et est préparé le café. Sam se trouvait dans la cuisine devant lui une tasse chaude remplit de café, un bon petit déjeuner pour commencer une nouvelle journée, il lisait quelques articles sur son ordinateur relatant les faits divers louches pour trouver une nouvelle affaire quand Dean arriva l'air renfrogné et coléreux.

-Hey, Dean tout va bien ? Lui demanda Sam  
-Mmmmmh...

Sam aurait pu en déduire que comme beaucoup de gens Dean n'étaient peut-être pas du matin, mais il connaissait son frère et ses expressions, et en le regardant il savait qu'aujourd'hui il ne fallait pas l'énervé ou le pousser à bout, il se remit donc à la recherche d'une affaire peut-être que Dean avait besoin de se vider la tête et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour les Winchester que le travail pour oublier quelques instants leur propre vie parfois misérable.

Dean se servit du café et commença à le boire tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait la prochaine fois qu'il verrait l'ange, il savait que parfois il pouvait réagir d'une manière excessive. Il ne voulait pas blesser Castiel, mais d'après lui ses rêves n'étaient pas normaux, était-il sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'un charme, peut-être même d'un philtre d'amour ? Non cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus recroisé de sorcière.

Castiel apparut dans la cuisine, quand il vit Dean il sut tout de suite que ça n'allait pas il tenta de se rapprocher de l'homme mais celui-ci recula d'un pas, Castiel se rappela la notion d'espace personnel mais pour une fois il vit dans les yeux de Dean de la panique et du dégout à son égard, cela n'était pas normal leurs relations allait plutôt bien de son point de vue.

-Hello Dean, quelque chose ne va pas .

Dean se retint de répondre et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Après tout c'était la faute de Cass', s'il n'était pas là toute la journée à resté collé à eux peut-être qu'il arrêterait de faire ses rêves bizarres, il fallait qu'il dise à Castiel qu'il en avait marre de l'avoir dans les pattes mais pas trop méchamment au cas où il aurait besoin de lui.

Castiel regarda Sam qui fixait toujours la porte tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Castiel s'envola pour atterrir dans la chambre de Dean qui était toujours assit sur son lit.

-Dean, est ce que tout va bien, es-tu malade ?  
-Non, tout va bien j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir.  
-D'accord.  
-Dis-moi Cass' ?  
-Oui Dean ?  
-Tu n'as pas des trucs d'ange à faire parfois . Parce que tu es toujours avec nous pour la chasse donc je me demandais.  
-Non Dean ma seule mission c'est toi. Pourquoi je vous dérange ?

Dean soupira mais ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça l'ange qui avait depuis le temps développé des émotions bien humaines.

-Ce n'est pas vous que je dérange, c'est simplement toi n'est ce pas .  
-Cass'...  
-Réponds-moi Dean !

Castiel était énervé et vexé et Dean aussi, et même si parfois des discordes avaient eu lieu entre eux celle-ci la était beaucoup plus personnelle et émotionnelle.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'en ai marre de te voir toujours traîner au bunker, d'être toujours là près de moi à me coller 24 heures sur 24, alors ouais je me demandais si tu n'avais pas une vie ou d'autres gens à aller emmerder !

Lorsque Dean finit sa tirade il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, l'envie que ces rêves s'arrêtent avait été tellement forte qu'il venait de blesser son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il aimait le plus après Sam, le bleu de ses yeux était brillant mais pas d'espoir et de naïveté comme d'habitude, non son ange était au bord des larmes, blesser par les mots du chasseur.

-Cass'... Ce n'est pas ce que...

L'ange s'envola laissant Dean seul dans sa chambre, et Dean savait qu'il ne reverrait pas son magnifique visage avant longtemps voir même jamais. Et cette pensée le rendit triste et malade comme jamais il ne l'avait été, cette pensée qui l'accablait prenait la place de la colère et du dégout qu'il avait éprouvé en début de journée. Il se coucha dans son lit des larmes coulant sur ces joues en ce disant qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il eut envie de vomir et accourut dans sa salle de douches privées afin de vomir. L'ange n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes, que déjà Dean se sentait vide et triste sans lui.

Et c'est comme ça que Dean passa de la 2ème étape la colère à la 3ème, la dépression.


	3. La depression

**Les 4 étapes de Dean Winchester.**

 **Chapitre 3 : La Dépression**

 _«C 'est triste de penser qu'il faut attendre le pire pour enfin comprendre. Pourquoi le bonheur, on le reconnaît seulement au bruit qu'il fait en partant ?»_

 _Jean-Louis Fournier_

Dean n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle dans sa tête sa dispute avec Castiel, il regrettait tellement il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, du moins pas intentionnellement.

Sam voyait son frère dépérir cela faisait 2 semaines que lui et Castiel c'était disputer, il avait tenté d'appeler l'ange plusieurs fois sans réponse. Son frère et lui n'allait même plus chasser, car la dernière fois Dean avait manqué de se faire tué parce qu'il n'était pas assez concentré sur son boulot.

La seule chose que faisait Dean était de rester dans sa chambre à ne rien faire, c'était à peine s'il mangeait, Sam devait le forcer au moins une fois par jour à avaler quelque chose et souvent après avoir mangé son repas repartait directement dans l'autre sens pour finir dans les toilettes. Sam n'avait jamais vu son frère ainsi, il se devait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et il n'y avait qu'une façon de faire parler son frère, l'alcool, ça avait toujours marché avec lui. 

Sam s'en allait donc à la superette la plus proche histoire de prendre des provisions, il passa devant des tartes et hésita à en prendre une pour son frère, après tout peut-être qu'il voudrait en manger. Sam paya ses achats et remonta dans l'Impala direction le bunker, il réussirait à faire parler Dean, parole de Winchester.

Dean était dans son lit écoutant de la musique dans son casque tout en pleurant, si on lui avait dit-il y a plusieurs semaines qu'il pleurerait comme une femme qui vient de se faire larguer, il aurait ri au nez de la personne, mais maintenant il se sentait tellement comme une merde. Après le départ de Castiel il c'était noyé sous l'alcool mais il ne restait aucune bouteille dans le bunker et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir dehors pour aller en acheter, même sa voiture ne recevait plus aucune attention de sa part, il s'en foutait la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que son ange revienne. Il l'avait prié, c'était excuser un millier de fois mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire revenir l'ange blessé par ses paroles, alors il avait abandonné et maintenant il pleurait sur son propre sort et sur sa pauvre connerie.

Sam revint de ses courses et se choqua une fois de plus du silence qui régnait dans cette demeure, tout avait l'air mort et froid. Il fallait que Dean se reprenne et il allait l'aider peu importe les conséquences. Il était près de 18h d'après lui c'était une bonne heure pour boire il décida donc d'emporter ses provisions et son ordinateur avec lui et rentra sans frapper parce que Dean aurait de toute façon refusé qu'il rentre, il vit son frère le casque visser sur ses oreilles, l'expression débordante de tristesse lui faisait du mal. Dean remarqua sa présence et enleva son casque. Il s'apprêta à engueuler son cadet quand celui-ci leva le bras et lui tendit un sac rempli de Whisky et de bières, il regarda son frère comme si une deuxième tête lui avait soudainement poussé sur le corps.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée film ou série, j'ai même ramené de la tarte aux pommes !

Dean regarda la tarte et la fusilla du regard, après tout s'il avait fait un rêve érotique sur Castiel ce n'était pas de sa faute ni de celle de l'ange mais bien la faute de la tarte aux pommes. Dean savait qu'il pensait n'importe quoi mais s'il pouvait trouver d'autres fautifs que lui-même peut-être qu'il irait mieux.

-Pourquoi pas.

Pendant des jours il n'avait pas parler, Sam était donc un peu surpris d'entendre la voix de son ainé aussi enrouée et grave. Il s'installa sur le lit de son frère il lui tendit une bouteille de Whisky que ce dernier ouvra rapidement, il en bu une longue rasade qui pendant quelques secondes lui brula la gorge. Sam pensait que Dean choisirait un film d'action mais encore une fois Dean n'était plus vraiment lui-même et ils se retrouvèrent donc à regarder N'oublie jamais. 

Les bières et la bouteille de Whisky étaient terminées, Dean pleurait silencieusement de la fin du film, il savait que s'il voulait connaître l'histoire c'était maintenant où jamais. Il décida donc d'entamer la conversation. 

-Dean, j'aimerais qu'on parle...  
-Ah ouais, et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle Samantha .

Dean rigola à sa blague, il était complètement bourré et souriait joyeusement dû à l'alcool.

-De Castiel...

Dean ne répondit pas et Sam vit le sourire de son frère partir d'un coup laissant place à de la tristesse dans son regard. Il crut d'abord avoir été trop vite en besogne, mais il avait tellement besoin de savoir pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre l'emplumée et son crétin de frère.

-Dean ?  
-Il est parti...

Les larmes aux yeux Dean reprenait peu à peu conscience de l'abandon de son ange.

-Il reviendra jamais et c'est de ma faute...

Sam vit pour la première fois depuis des années son frère pleuré, et il comprit que sous ses airs d'homme rustre et sans cœur se cachait en fait un amoureux qui n'assumait pas ses sentiments pour l'ange. Il tenta de remonter le moral de son frère.

-Il reviendra, Cass' revient toujours Dean.  
-Pas cette fois, je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre qu'il traîne avec nous H24.

Pourquoi Dean avait-il dit une chose pareil à Castiel, l'ange trainait toujours avec eux et cela depuis des années peut être un peu plus ces derniers temps mais Sam savait que Dean appréciait la présence de l'ange à ses côtés. Il savait que quelque chose avait dû se passer dans la tête de Dean pour qu'il repousse l'ange.

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit une chose pareil ?  
-J'ai fait un rêve érotique sur lui.

Dean lui avait chuchoté cette phrase comme si quelqu'un de mal attentionné pouvait entendre cette conversation.

-Je ne vois ce qu'il y a comme problème Dean tu as déjà fait des rêves érotiques.  
-Le problème ce n'est pas ça, c'est que dans mon rêve on faisait l'amour, on ne baisait pas sauvagement, en gros ça n'a rien à voir avec les autres rêves que j'ai pu faire.

Sam comprit immédiatement ce que Dean avait voulu lui dire, dans son rêve il avait vu ses sentiments et Dean n'avait jamais eu de réelles relations, les sentiments amoureux lui étant presque étranger il avait du flipper et repousser l'ange en espérant que de cette façon ses sentiments s'en iraient en même temps que l'ange, et le voilà maintenant en train de crever du manque de Castiel.

-Tu lui as dit .  
-Dis quoi à qui ?  
-À Cass', tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais .

Dean se remit à pleurer à chaude larmes, son corps se secouant de spasmes irréguliers pendant qu'il déversait sa tristesse et son désarroi, Sam le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Si tu savais comme je l'aime, il me manque à en mourir... Je ne veux pas seulement lui dire, je veux lui montrer, lui prouver que je l'aime...

Sam hocha à la tête et consola son frère pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme pris d'une soudaine fatigue d'avoir laissé pour une fois parler ses émotions. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant que Dean lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Castiel, l'ange ne répondrait pas à ses appels et Dean le lendemain se reconstruirait un masque ne laissant voir aucune émotion, peut-être qu'il oublierait même cette soirée. Il savait donc d'ores et déjà que Dean refuserait d'appeler l'ange.

Mais ce que Sam ne savait pas c'est que tapis dans l'ombre de la chambre de Dean se tenait invisible aux yeux des humains, l'ange du jeudi qui avait entendu son nom et était venu voir l'état des deux chasseurs. Il avait entendu toute la conversation des deux hommes et se promit que dès le lendemain il s'expliquerait avec Dean.

Et c'est comme ça que Dean passa de la 3ème étape, la depression à la 4ème et dernière, l'acceptation de ses sentiments.


	4. L'acceptation

**Les 4 étapes de Dean Winchester.**

 **Chapitre 4 : L'Acceptation**

 _«Tant de drames de l'amour ne sont que des accidents d'amour-propre.»_

 _Hector Bianciotti_

Après avoir consolé Dean et vérifié qu'il s'était bien endormi, Sam quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre, il tenterait le lendemain d'appeler l'ange pour au moins que ces deux idiots se parlent. Sam se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Castiel n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, veilla toute la nuit sur le sommeil de Dean, il fut surpris plusieurs fois d'entendre son surnom murmurer par l'homme endormit. Il savait bien que Dean n'avouerait pas ses sentiments s'il ne savait pas d'abord qu'ils étaient réciproques, et l'était-il ? Cass' se mit à réfléchir sur ses sentiments, ses doutes, ses peurs, chose qu'il ne faisait pas énormément d'habitude, mais s'il devait répondre à la question « aimait-il Dean », il répondrait vite un grand et un sincère OUI.

Dean se réveilla, il avait rêvé que son ange revenait au bunker, qu'il s'était tous deux avouer leurs sentiments et que maintenant tout irait pour le mieux, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux la seule chose qu'il vit était sa chambre vide d'une présence qui lui manquait tant, il se leva, il sentait l'alcool, il décida donc de prendre une douche histoire de se rafraichir. Sous le jet d'eau chaude il commença à se souvenir de la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Sam, il se souvint de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments pour l'ange et pour une fois il s'en foutait que Sam sache ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas honte, et même si parfois Sam se moquerait de lui à ce sujet Dean sentit qu'un poids s'était détaché de ses épaules.

Après sa douche, Dean se sentait mieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose en lui avait changé il allait reprendre du poil de la bête et se remettre à la chasse, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se prendre un bon café et un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi, il pensait que Sam serait à cette heure si réveiller mais lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine personne n'y était, il haussa les épaules et mit en marche la machine à café.

Pendant la douche de Dean, Castiel s'était rendu dans la chambre de Sam et lui posa deux doigts sur le front pour l'endormir un peu plus longtemps le temps que lui et Dean parle sans être interrompu, il savait que l'endormissement de Sam ne durerait pas longtemps puisque Sam dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, mais il espérait que ça durerait le temps qu'il faut.

Castiel se rendit dans la cuisine, il avait levé son invisibilité pour que Dean le voit, il rentra dans la pièce et vit Dean qui attendait que la cafetière finisse son travail, il l'observa quelques minutes et se décida à signaler sa présence, il se racla la gorge, il avait déjà vu des humains faire ça. Dean se retourna et le vit, son ange, il était revenu.

-Castiel ?

-C'est bien moi Dean.

Dean laissa tomber la préparation de son café et prit dans l'ange dans ses bras, il le sentit répondre à son étreinte, il mit sa tête dans le cou de l'ange et respira à plein nez son odeur qu'il lui avait tant manquée, il sentit l'ange frissonner à son action.

-Cass' tu m'as tellement manqué.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Dean.

L'ange se détacha avec regret des bras de Dean.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle Dean.  
-Oui, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en pensais pas un mot.  
-Je sais Dean et je m'excuse de n'avoir répondu à aucune de tes prières, mais tes mots m'ont blessé.

Dean baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas perdre son ange encore une fois, il l'aimait il fallait qu'il l'assume, qui lui dise à quel point il comptait pour lui.

-Cass' il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais promet moi de ne pas me couper la parole ou de t'enfuir.  
-Je te le promets  
-Eh bien... je... j'ai des sentiments pour toi, à chaque fois que je te vois je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité, j'aime quand tu penches ta tête lorsque tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, j'aime ton sourire, j'aime ton rire, et putain j'aime tes yeux, quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression de vivre et de mourir en même temps, j'aime quand ton regard s'attarde trop longtemps sur moi, j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, j'ai même appris à aimer ce putain de trench-coat qui fait maintenant partis de toi, et je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais bordel ce que j'aime tes yeux...

Dean reprit son souffle, pendant son monologue son sourire ne s'était pas effacé de son visage et Castiel le regardait avec émerveillement, Dean lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait fait le premier pas. Il regarda ses yeux vert, plein d'espoir et d'attente.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dean, depuis bien longtemps, j'aime ton âme, j'aime ton corps, j'aime ton caractère pourri, j'aime le fait que tu penses ne pas mériter de l'amour ou du bonheur alors que tu ne mérites que ça, j'aime aussi tes yeux, ils reflètent tes émotions alors que tu penses les cacher, j'aime tout chez toi Dean Winchester.

Pendant leurs monologues respectifs ils s'étaient de nouveau rapproché de l'un et de l'autre, il était maintenant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de chacun pour une nouvelle étape dans leurs confessions.

-Dean ?  
-Oui ?  
-Embrasse-moi.

Dean posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange ce fut tout d'abord un baiser chaste ou seulement les lèvres se touchaient mais cela ne dura pas éternellement, ayant besoin de plus de contact pour s'assurer que l'ange était bien là à ses côtés, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'ange qui comprit la demande muette et ouvrir la bouche permettant à Dean de l'explorer, leurs langues rentrèrent en contact, ils gémirent tous les deux, il s'accrochait à l'un et l'autre, Castiel avait une main sur la nuque du chasseur tandis que l'autre le décoiffait; Dean avait ses deux mains sur les reins de l'ange le rapprochant toujours plus près de lui. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, essouffler et heureux.

-Dean ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?  
-Oui, mon ange, pour toujours.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers, jusqu'à ce que Sam qui avait fini par se réveiller entra dans la cuisine et vit les deux tourtereaux se rouler la pelle du siècle, il se racla la gorge et sourit en voyant l'air ahuri des deux amoureux qui rougirent et se séparèrent.

Ils prirent tous leur petit déjeuner ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur, on pouvait voir sous la table deux mains se tenant l'une à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les deux nouveau amants savait que leur relation ne serait pas de tout repos, mais au moins il serait ensemble pour affronter les aléas de la vie.

Et voilà comment Dean Winchester accepta enfin ses sentiments pour l'ange Castiel, parfois il est nécessaire de passer par ses étapes pour se rendre compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu j'espère que vous avez aimé dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère aussi ne pas avoir laissez trop de fautes mais bon on ne sait jamais ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews comme ça je saurai ce que vous en avez pensé, je commence depuis peu à écrire des fanfictions sur les séries que j'aime et dont je suis fan.**


End file.
